I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus
by hannaby
Summary: A little girl sees something she didn't expect on Christmas Eve. - Implied Troyella Oneshot.


**Disclaimer; **I own nothing, but the plot.

**Rated; **K+

-

**I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus  
**By: _-j'adore la hannah._

_-_

May Bolton -- daughter of Troy and Gabriella Bolton.

A very bright, intelligent girl, she was; she loved books, school, doodling pieces of art, and presents -- presents on Christmas day.

It was fifteen minutes 'til ten thirty o'clock on the morning of December twenty-fifth. May watched the grandfather clock tick back and forth, her head following as it moved along, oh so sluggishly.

She sat on the tall ostentatious stool at the counter, staring intently at her father. His icy blue eyes were hypnotized as he slowly spun his murky mocha coffee with the sample of silverware.

"Daddy .." She said, wrinkling her nose.

"Mhm?"

"You look tired." May stated as a matter-of-fact, puckering a brow concerned.

"Am I?"

"Seems so." She shot quickly.

Silence.

He fixed his gaze onto the little girl, cocking an eyebrow up. "I am, princess. I stayed up past midnight, trying to ... finish business."

"What kind of business?"

Laughing lightly, Troy just shook his head, "May, it doesn't matter. Anyway," His right eyebrow lifted and he grinned at her. "Are you ready to open presents now?"

May sat up and narrowed her big brown orbs up at her father, quickly changing the subject coming from Troy. "Daddy," She began, a toothy smile being shown off at him. "You know what the coolest thing I've ever experienced during Holiday Break is?"

He leaned forward as if acting in an intriguing manner. And he listened closely.

"I saw Santa last night. I saw him with my _own eyes_." Giggling, she tapped her chin, "His beard is fluffier and even more snowy white than I thought. And ... he was not as fat as I thought as well." She took in a breath and she beckoned him closer with her tiny index finger. "And I saw something ... _else_ -- something I'd never expect to come true in the entire whole wide world!"

Her speech was over exaggerating a bit, it sounded. All Troy could do was stifle a laugh, "Really, Princess?"

"Daddy, don't interrupt!" She glared, her light auburn curls flouncing when she ran over to him and reached to softly grip him by his fancy crimson tie. "That something was evidently .. frightening."

"You're using very big words, May."

"Daddy, stop cutting in -- please, with a cherry on top!" Rolling her eyes, the six year old promptly set herself onto his lap and played with her waves. "I would tell you, but Mommy will probably get upset at me if I ever blew this. You do understand, don't you? You needn't speak a word!"

Troy was shocked by the vocabulary his little girl was using. Then, he nodded simply.

"I ... saw Mommy ..." May grabbed him by the neck and pulled him down to her level, whispering, "Kissing Santa Claus." Immediately, she pulled back with her jaw hanging wide open. Troy, however, just stared. Her huge chestnuts just grew even larger at her father's calm expression. "Daddy, you're not taking this seriously. I thought she loved you like in those fairy tale books you read me -- where the prince and princess love each other no matter what!"

"Sweetheart ..."

"You don't get it, Dad. You don't." She rambled on, clutching onto him roughly, "Or _do_ you?!"

"What's going on?" Gabriella peered at the two in front of her with curiosity. May placed her itty bitty hand over her mouth without delay and then graciously smiled at the woman looking at her.

"Hi Mommy. You look beautiful -- so beautiful. In such a way where all men, even the ones already married to someone like Mrs. _Claus_, would be absolutely drooling over you! Comprehensible?" She tugged on Troy's dress shirt and he merely shrugged to his wife.

"Ma, did you see me yesterday?"

"When, baby?"

She got quiet, "After I went to bed?"

"No?"

May laughed quietly to herself, covering her face to prevent from showing the redness from her fit. "Good, but .. I saw you, Mommy. I saw you." Then the laughter ceased. "Is it okay to be appalled by your actions, Mama? To be utterly disappointed you were smooching _another_?" She made the two sentences sound as if they were illegal crimes, almost.

Gabriella glanced to Troy with a giggle. "Baby ..."

"May," Troy spoke, stopping his wife, "I've ... already forgiven your mother from what you had told me." A small grin appeared on his face. "I wanted to clear that up with you, Pumpkin. Your mother and I love each other deeply."

The little girl jumped off her dad's lap and let her hands dangle down her sides while her profile drew a blank emptiness. "Certain?"

The couple nodded, and Troy's arm slung over Gabriella's petite form when he kissed her head.

Lips arching barely, May jumped, "Okay. I'm going to open presents now. Last one there is rotten eggnog!" Then she ran off.

The twenty four year old brunette suddenly slapped her husband's chest when their daughter was out of sight. "Ouch!"

"I told you! The staircase does not make giggly noises, Troy." Gabriella let out a sigh of relief, "And she thinks I was cheating on you."

"With _Santa_." He teased, poking her side playfully. Making a face, she rolled her eyes before smiling and pulling him toward her and brushed her lips against his sweetly. "Now kiss me before --"

"Ma, Dad -- I don't think smooching in front of a kid at such as young age as myself is good for its mind ... or development." May crinkled her nose cutely, "Hurry! I'm giving you one last chance before I'm _totally_ going to eat all the cookies."

-


End file.
